Happy Wedding
by Crazy Av
Summary: -Tu veux m'épouser ? avait demandés les deux jeunes garçons en même temps les joues incendiées d'une magnifique couleur carmin -Mais !j'allais dire la même chose !fit Kageyama


**Hey hey me revoilà mes petits anges x) après le mariage de Daichi et Suga ** et après les suggestions de certaine personne qui vont se reconnaître x) voici le mariage d'Hinata et Kageyama,c'est bonheur c'est que de l'amour x)**

**Donc je vous propose de découvrir comment se passe leur mariage ) j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire **

* * *

Cela faisait des mois entiers qu'ils préparaient l'heureux événements,et tous aller enfin de concrétiser après 2ans de vie communes ensemble depuis la fin du lycée.

En effet Hinata et Kageyama vivaient ensemble depuis la fin du lycée,nos deux joueurs de volley s'étant mis en couple durant leurs entrée en première.

Shoyo et Tobio avaient alors décidés de prendre un appartement ensemble quand ils iraient ensemble dans la même université pour poursuivre leurs passion qu'était le volley et devenir les meilleurs joueurs du japon.

Le jeune rouquin ainsi que son ébène avaient respectivement tous les deux 22ans et ces deux derniers avaient eu la folle idée de se marier. Oui,oui vous avez bien lu,se marier 1ans après le mariage de Sugawara et Daichi. (Nda :vous pouvez mourir en paix maintenant je sais vous m'aimer x) )

Notre adorable soleil ainsi qu'également le jeune éphèbe aux yeux bleu nuit attendaient impatiemment chacun de leur côtés le moment venue.

-Je veux voir Kageyama ! se plaignait Shoyo dans son costume blanc immaculé

-Hinata voyons,souriait calmement Suga qui était son témoin,tu vas le voir dans un instant faisons le juste un peu patienter juste pour le plaisir,d'accord ? voir son visage surprit n'en sera plus que meilleur,dit t'il avec un beau sourire.

-Evidemment,voir Kageyama dans tous ses états sera géniale,riait Tanaka derrière l'argenté

-C'est vrai ? sourit alors le jeune soleil d'accord

Suga-san acquiesça t'il sans problème.

-Bien sur,tu pourras le voir comme tu ne l'a jamais vu et tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie,lui confirma son senpai.

Hinata n'avait pas changé depuis son entré en première année,il était resté un réel petit ange avec quelques centimètres en plus à son plus grand bonheur.

Shoyo possédait toujours sa chevelure de feu incroyable. Le jeune homme malgré sa taille moyenne avait fait énormément d'émule sur son passage durant ses années lycée auprès de la gente féminine,et heureusement pour Kageyama la passion du volley pour son futur mari l'avait rendu aveugle face aux émois de ses demoiselles.

Et aujourd'hui leurs mariage allait enfin devenir réalité sous un soleil chaleureux et un ciel d'un bleu céruléen sans nuage. Tout étais prêts les invités qui n'était autres que l'équipe Karasuno elle-même au complets ainsi que Aoba Josai sans oublier leurs éternel rival Nekoma et l'équipe la plus déjanté qu'ils connaissent Fukurodanie.

Kageyama lui,attendait avec une impatience bien visible sur le visage,son petit roux de ses rêves,avec un Daichi qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeune noiraud.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fous..ronchonnait t'il

-Allons Kageyama calme toi,Hinata dois sûrement paniquer pour rien le connaissant,Suga doit le calmer.

Fais lui confiance,il va arriver d'une minutes à l'autre.

-A moins que le chibi se soit fait la mal en se rendant compte de se qu'il allait faire,dit Oikawa en plaisantant,le jeune brun se faisant réprimander par Iwazumi

-La ferme Trashikawa !l'écoute pas Kageyama se mec dit des conneries aussi grosse que lui.

-Heuu oui,fit t'il nerveux à l'idée qu'Hinata ai pu tout annulé,nan il ne lui ferait jamais ça ! pensa t'il son Shoyo était tous simplement trop gentil pour faire une connerie pareille. Et puis c'était lui qui l'avait demandé en mariage après avoir reçus le bouquet de fleur de Suga dans les mains lors de son mariage avec Daichi 1ans avant,le petit roux n'avait pas intérêt a lui faire ça.

Et Kageyama se souviendrais pour toute sa vie la demande en mariage ratée plus que comique de son rayon de soleil.

-Tu veux m'épouser ? avait demandés les deux jeunes garçons en même temps les joues incendiées d'une magnifique couleur carmin

-Mais !j'allais dire la même chose !fit Kageyama

-Je devais le dire en premier Bakageyama! avait dit le rouquin aussi rouge que jamais,avant que ce dernier ne se fasse gentiment bousculer par un certain argenté.

Le jeune soleil avait alors rejoint les bras de son éphèbe aux cheveux de jais,leurs lèvres s'étant rejoint partageant un baiser tendre et remplit d'amour et de passion.

Et à présent Hinata s'avançait dans l'allée accompagné de son senpai aux cheveux d'argent,sous les yeux médusés de Tobio complètement subjugué par la beauté incroyable du petit roux qui allait être son mari pour le restant de ses jours. Les yeux bleu nuit du passeur ne pouvant absolument pas se détacher du petit corps terriblement adorable de son amant habillé d'un costume d'un blanc immaculé. Et si le noiraud s'écoutait il serait déjà entrain de s'occuper d'Hinata marié ou pas. A ses yeux le jeune roux était un cadeau du ciel. Une fois arrivés aux côtés de son ébène Hinata sourit tendrement à ce dernier les joues rougies.

Le maire commençant son discours.

-Les alliances s'il vous plait,demanda le maire au sourire joviale

-Oui bien sur,fit Sugawara apportant ces dernières les donnant à Kageyama et Hinata

Le noiraud soupirant essayant d'évacuer son stresse,ce dernier s'envolant en une seule seconde en regardant Hinata,le plus grand passant doucement l'anneau au doigts de son adorable petit amis

-Je suis pas spécialement fort dans les discours…mais je vais faire de mon mieux.,rougit t'il essayant de reprendre contenance malgrès ses joues enflammées.

Je te l'ai jamais dis mais…la première fois que je t'ai vu a ce tournoi de volley au collège j'ai cru rêver en voyant un ange se pointer devant moi comme tombé du ciel.

Mon cœur a encore raté un battement quand je t'ai vu débarqué au lycée dans le gymnase,et puis quand on à découvert notre passe..un lien fort et une complicité que je ne connaissait pas s'est crée entre nous,et pour rien au monde je ne voulais absolument pas te perdre,de peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi,je ne voulais pas reproduire mes erreurs passés,et tu m'as donné une chance de devenir meilleurs même si j'étais pas facile de temps en temps. Et aujourd'hui…on se lance tous les deux ensemble,aussi longtemps que je serais là,toi et moi on est invincible,finit l'ébène en déposant ses lèvres sur ses jumelles dans un tendre baiser remplit d'amour et de passion. Sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée qui s'était levé pour crier sa joie,Bokuto et Kuroo ainsi que Nishinoya et Tanaka se firent le plus remarquer parmi les 50 personnes présente dans la salle.

-Kageyama,je t'aime,sourit de manière éclatante Hinata.

Faisant également glisser la bague le long du doigts de son à présent mari.

Les paroles du petit rouquin faisant rougir au plus au point le noiraud devant le jeune soleil,qui savait à chaque fois trouver les bon mots pour lui retourner la tête en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Shoyo avait se quelques chose de spéciale,ce petit je ne sais quoi qui le rendait unique en son genre.

Et ce petit quelque chose faisait fondre Tobio comme neige au soleil. Le noiraud se laissait toujours entraîner par son petit roux,et même si il contestait,il le faisait pour la forme.

-Et je vous déclara maintenant marié,sourit une fois de plus le maire,vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Hinata n'attendent pas la fin de la phrase du maire pour se jeter sur Kageyama l'embrassant comme jamais

dans un langoureux baiser.

* * *

**Et voilà mes petits anges ) un superbe Kagehina sortit tous droit de mon esprit de timbrée x) écrit en 6 petit jours x) ouais mais bon je voulais que se soit parfait ** vous connaissez les exigences des auteurs x) bref en espérant que cet os dégoulinant de guimauve vous aura plus autant qu'a moi *o* et mettez moi une review uxu ça vous coute rien xD je vous aimes tous mes petits cookies je vous dis à la prochaine**


End file.
